Confesiones
by KandraK
Summary: Cyborg aclara la muerte de Raven.


Este es un Oneshot que hice en clase de historia hace un muy buen tiempo...La verdad estaba aburrida. Durante la historia encontrarán nombres no conocidos como Nerissa y Ciraigo, pero no se preocupen, son inventadas. De todas maneras, si tienen dudas yo respondo, AUN ASÍ, les haré un pequeño resumen de la situación, puesto que es continuación de un fic que hice y que ahora ya no existe :3.

Batman busca a Robin para una batalla en Ciudad Gótica. Robin se va y se enfrenta a dos tipas junto con sus aprendices/sirvientes que tienen algún poder "especial" yadda yadda...Y Cy lo explica todo :3

Perdón si no entienden x3

* * *

Después de unos momentos, los enemigos fueron capturados, estaban listos para que fueran llevados a prisión. Un gran hueco en la pared del edificio hacia ver lo alto que se encontraban. Posiblemente, el aire secando las gotas de sudor de sus frentes provocaba una sensación fresca y tranquilizante. Si tan solo todo hubiera continuado así…  
-¡NO! .  
La voz del moreno resonó en la habitación semi-destruida. Sus jóvenes amigos se acercaron hacia aquel orificio. Al mirar hacia abajo vieron lo que nunca hubieran deseado ver. Estaban acostumbrados a ver cuerpos, tal vez heridos o uno que otro muerto…Mas ese cuerpo…  
Sangrando….  
Sin respirar.  
- ¡No! –exclamó la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos, cubriendo levemente su boca-¡Raven…!  
- Cyborg, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó el líder.  
Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo una mano en su agarrando la cabeza, hincado con la mirada baja. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, proveniente de su único ojo humano.

**_Confesiones_**

_

* * *

_

Después de la muerte de Raven, nuestro grupo comenzó a separarse; por su parte, Robin y Starfire se mudaron a Ciudad Gótica, Bruce Wayne volvió a trabajar en equipo aunque no del todo convencido; Beast Boy decidió viajar por el mundo como héroe solitario, iría con los mejores maestros, se entrenaría en los mejores terrenos y demostraría que puede ser independiente…  
¿Y yo?  
Yo habito en la cárcel de Jump City recordando ese día, aún no puedo entender cómo pasó.  
Cada día que paso con mi sentencia es recordar de nuevo a Raven y a su cuerpo lleno de sangre y totalmente aniquilado por dentro. Muchos preguntan que pasó, pero a pesar de que les digo la verdad, nadie me cree.  
Ese día contra Ciraigo, Nerissa y sus sirvientes, sentía como una pequeña carga de energía negativa recorría todo mi cuerpo y el metal de éste, pero no dije nada..  
Recuerdo bien, cuando accidentalmente le pegué en la cabeza a "Robin" (1) con el balón de futbol americano, nos dimos cuenta que él se había ido con el tipo al que llamaban Batman. Entonces lo seguimos hasta Ciudad Gótica mientras suspiraba aliviado de no haberlo matado ya que parecía TAN REAL. Nos subimos a la nave T y viajamos directo a Ciudad Gótica; Starfire estaba tan emocionada como una niña de siete años en navidad esperando sus regalos frente el árbol, pero a la vez preocupada, pues tenía miedo de que la otra chica que ayudaba a Batman hiciera algo contra ella por Robin. Todos los demás estaban callados, mucho más que en un funeral.  
Después de 45 minutos llegamos a Ciudad Gótica sólo nos faltaba una señal de donde encontrarlos. El comunicador de Robin estaba apagado, por lo tanto no podíamos localizarlo;  
Además, si se encontraba en una misión podrían descubrirlo. Fue entonces que, como una señal del cielo, se escucho una explosión en el este de la ciudad y fuimos lo más rápido que mi auto puto. Cuando llegamos, vimos a Robin peleando con Ciraigo, pero estaban perdiendo por desventaja, seis contra tres…Debíamos lo, así que sin pensarlo mucho empezamos a ayudar.

Robin golpeaba a Ciraigo, pero ésta hacía campos de fuerza con su mente para protegerse por delante, así que Batman atacó con una patada por la espalda.  
Sui intentaba encender el rayo que destruiría a la ciudad… por suerte la vi y disparé a éste haciendo que se arruinara; pensé que ya sólo tendríamos que derrotarlos y todo terminaría…pero estaba equivocado.  
Yo estaba cargando a Raven después de que Nerissa la dejara inconsciente y con cadenas en los pies. Fue ahí cuando sentí una carga eléctrica más intensa de lo que podía resistir y que iba de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, no resistí el dolor. Me agarré la cabeza dejando caer a Raven, caminé en todas direcciones con los ojos cerrados y de un momento a otro mi cuerpo estaba fuera de mi control. Sin saber lo que hacía comencé a patear a Raven, le disparé con mi cañon, la levanté y la lancé por la pared destruida...  
Mi brazo subió y apuntó con el cañón hacia mi amiga…En menos de dos segundos le disparé y apresuré su caída, destruí más la pared haciendo que el concreto cayera sobre Raven. Ella quedó entre los restos, totalmente sangrada, muerta. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Me volvía loco…  
Sentí de nuevo esa carga eléctrica recorriendo mis circuitos, y pude controlar la mitad de mi cuerpo. Sólo me hinqué a ver cómo por culpa de mis partes metálicas le había quitado la vida a una de mis amigas; No podía moverme, no tenía fuerzas. Al parecer algún villano había encontrado al fín la forma de quitarnos de su camino.  
Después de eso, traté de explicarles a los demás titanes lo que pasó, pero no me creyeron. Me encerraron junto con Nerissa y he estado aquí desde hace cuatro años. Starfire me ha venido a visitar hasta la cárcel de Jump City, me ha contado como va su relación con el ahora Nightwing, me contó que en menos de siete meses una nueva estrella tendrá vida; También me ha dicho que cuando visita la tumba de Raven cada catorce de julio, recordando el aniversario de la muerte de ella, un ramo de violetas anónimas reposan sobre la lápida con su nombre junto con las marcas de unas lágrimas que parecieran nunca desaparecer; Me contó que Beast Boy no logró ser héroe solitario, pero si formó un equipo con Terra y ambos protegen parte del norte.  
Aunque Jump City no es lo mismo desde hace cinco años, yo aun vivo con la esperanza de que se cumpla mi sentencia...En menos de dos años estaré libre.  
-¿Y que piensas hacer?  
-Tal vez reconstruya la Torre T y viva ahí, quizá regrese a vivir como lo hacía antes de que conociera a los titanes o puede que haga una vida nueva, olvidarme de ser héroe y trabajar en cualquier cosa.  
-¿Porqué no vas con nosotros?.Podrías ser el líder- Preguntó el chico pelinegro de los titanes este.  
-Aqualad…Prometo que lo pensaré…Me alegra que creas en mi.

(1)- Claramente se refiere a un muñeco de Robin. Cuando menciona el "TAN REAL" es un gesto de inocencia y "estupidez" (obvio, como no se dieron cuenta?) Todo esto porque sus amigos no lo habían dejado ir con Wayne (Me creerían que me acordé de que trataba hasta 20 min despues de que volví a leer el fic?)

Criticas? Insultos? Linchamientos? :3

Perdón a ls Fans de Raven...


End file.
